Life as I know it
by Candaloverwho
Summary: So your an 8 year old kid who runs away from your idiotic mother. Along the way you run into a strange man and faint from your injures. You remember pleading death to take you away from the pain, forever. Will you live, or die... This is my first fan fiction so please comment and tell me what you think if you guys like I will write another chapter. 2p! Hetalia for you.


Your POV

" Your pathetic you ugly, worthless child" your mother screamed at your tiny pale face. Brusies and cuts covered your tiny form.

You see since you were 3 years old your single parent abused you so violently at some stages you had to steal from local pharmecy's to patch up your wounds, inject needles to your thighs to remove the pain, and sometimes you even had to give yourself stiches to try and corret your once flawless skin.

You were sleeping in your room on the floor considering your mother couldn't pay for you to have anything more than a thin moldey blanket, cups of noodles and more wounds than you could count. Sleeping peacfully until a large bang and crash reached your small sensitive ears. Your drunk arse excuss of a mother had kicked down the door instead of taking out her house keys like a normal person. ''Great shes pissed'' you mumbled to your self. When she was drunk you always were beaten black and blue. You felt a searing pain along the small of your back. All went red and there was no more light at the end of her insane life

Once again your lunatic mother was beating the crap out of you soon you fell unconsious from all the hits that befouled your once beautiful skin.

When you woke you knew one or more thing inside of your had broken.

Little did you know life as you know it was going to change for ever.

As you stood up a wave of pain and light-headness threatend to bring you back to the ground. When the light-headness had gone- not the pain- a black line gathered around the edges of your vison.

looking around you saw your mother sprawled out on the couch, drawl hanging from the corners of her pale lips. You could smell the alcohol on her breath. Suddenly a urge pulled at your stomach, understanding it you began your search.

Finally reaching the kicthen ( it took you much longer because your in so much pain) you look for a weapon that could kill your poor idiotic mother.

Finding a small but sharp knife you slowly made your way back to the drawl covered couch that your mother lay. Seeing her the pull at your stomach happened again and you just knew what to do.

Welding the knife in your good hand you started for you stupid mother. At first you just watched that small rise and fall of her clothed chest. Deciding how you were going to do this you slowly made a small cut at the base of her neck, you watched the crimson red liquid dripped from the unwaking adult. You felt a lot of pleasure from the blood you wanted to see how much more you could drain from this stupid psycho woman.

Making a longer and deeper cut from one side of her neck to the other you saw it pour fast.

Your mother stirred at this but when she opened her eyes to see the source of her wake, you plunged the knife as far as you could in to her heart. Right to the hilt.

She uttered a loud scream, loud enough to make you cringe but held your ground, putting even more weight on the small knife. You heard it snap and your mother took one last shaky breath before her whole body began to stiffen.

" Yeah mum im the ugly, pathetic one. Yeah im the one who is pissed and cant even remeber her name, who just got killed from her only daughter, and the one who shall never again beat her 8 year old kid, a fucking 8 year old. So Fuck you, mother, fuck you."

You spat on her dead, bloody body and then ran from that wretched place. You ran like a demon fleeing a holy man.

This is how your life was changed forever, never to be the same again. Your name is [f/n] [l/n], you're 8 years old and a murderer.

Running down an ally to catch your breath you were suddenly grabbed and pulled into a man with darkish brown hair his eyes purplish-pink with red pupils and he had a odd curl at the side of his head.

" Now why is a little bambina running like that covered in blood.''

Fuck your covered in your mother's blood " Its not you business mister" you spat back giving him the most 'touch me and you fucking die' glare that you could muster.

" Now thats impolite for a young lady such as yourself to say. Let me ask you again why are you here bella." Italian accent strong in every word.

You weighed your options you had no choice. Still keeping your glare you respond." Im running from the world because I killed my mother because she beat me black and blue. By the way its [f/n] not 'bella'."

"Well,[f/n] i'm Luciano Vargas. So where is the weapon you used?"

"Oh yeah, its suck in my god-damed mothers heart. Not that she has one." You mumbled the last bit under your breath.

Suddenly the light-headness was back and you became more aware of the burning sensation in your side. Fuck your mother had thrown your under-weight body in to the sharp corners of the house walls. You sank to the ground knowing the end has began. Why was life so cruel to a single 8 year old.

" Mister Vargas" your voice dangerously weak " I think that you should leave me here and go home.

Luciano look down at your ragged form. Even in the dim light he could see the strength retreating from the inner warmth that held you.

" Im leaving yet, little bambina. You need taking care of for now. And I know just the right person that can help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP- to Luciano's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luciano's POV

I kick open the door little [f/n] wrapped tightly in my brown brigade uniform." Flavio, call Kuro now" I yell into the dark corridors. " Hang on [f/n] I'll help you" I told the young girl in my tan arms.

Her mother got what she deserved for beating a innocent child to near death.

" It's done fratello ( brother) a happy go lucky voice called back." And why do you need him any way?"

Anger wipped through me as I yelled back.

" Go to the fucking kitchen now, and I can show you. My brother had just entered the hall when I yelled. I bet he could tell that I was Fucking pissed off."

"Sta andando bene bambino. " (Its going to be okay young child) " Io vi aiuterò per quanto posso" ( I will help as much as i can).

I could tell that if she didn't get help fast she would die and for unknown reasons I couldn't let that happen to [f/n].

I ran with my fratello at my heels to the kitchen. " How long is Kuro going to be?'' I asked my back to him as I layed [f/n] down on the wooden table.

"Umm, fratello, dont get really mad but he wont be here until domani (tomorrow). It's a really long trip you know."

Controling my anger I replied.

" Fine we will have to do it"

"D-d-d do what fratello."

" We are going to have to fix to the young bambina. She's dieing fratello she's dieing. Fetch the first aid kit. NOW!" I yelled as loud as I could, it felt if she was to die something would snap inside me.

Flavio ran to the bathroom trying to find the first aid kit, I was debating with my self on what to do.

I open my jacket covering [f/n] and take out one of blades just as Flavio comes back in.

" Fratello, what are you doin- look at that filthy nighty that the poor thing is wearing-"

" Shut up Flavio, your going to help me,sì ? Il mio aiuto può ferire, bambino, ma si andrà meglio. Spero che."(My help may hurt, child but you will get better. I hope)

"Quello è bello, fratello. Io ti aiuterò. Ma quando è meglio io prenderò il suo shopping. La mia condizione, affare?" (Thats beautiful, brother. I will help you. But when she is better I will take her shopping. My condition, deal?)

" affare, fratello". (deal, brother)

I began by spliting her nighty with my knife only to gasp at the horific sight that met my eyes. Scars and brusies littered her pale skin.

" Fratello, look shes bleeding majorly from that gash by her ribs. "Non ho mai visto una persona così picchiato. E io vivo con te." (I have never seen such a beat up person. And I live with you.)

I let a grim chuckle past my dry lips. " Ha, that is so true, fratello" I ran a gloved hand over her side and I knew that she had more than a few broken ribs. '' Right, Flavio, pass me the alcohol. I have to clean this wound. Then give me a gaze pad and a crate bandage."

Flavio passed me the alcohol and I poured it in to the deep open wound. I couldn't belive how she had ran for at least 10 minutes strait non-stop.

[f/n] began to wake." Flavio pin sta andando male, il bambino, ma andrà meglio giovane." (This is going to hurt, baby, but it will get better young one.)

[f/n] began to thrash about in pain "Im davvero dispiaciuto, ma è necessario avere più dolore di non avere dolore" (Im really sorry but you need to have more pain to have no pain.)

"Good night young one" was all Flavio said as he injected a small needle into [f/n] thigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YOUR POV

I woke up in a dimly lit room, pain in every breath I took. Wait how was that I was still alvie, all I can recall is that man , Luciano Vargas. I ran my hand over my body. Wait, what the hell. Sitting up I screamed. Where the hell am I? Why im I naked execpt this bandages? What, who even bothered with the bandages? Did mister Vargas leave like I said or did he stay? What the fuck! Why is someone suddenly taking pity on me? No-one has ever before. I screamed again. Not from my confusion, from the immense pain in my side,

" FUCK! OW OW OW OW! IT HURTS SO BAD!"

" Hey, hey fermare urlare. (Hey, hey stop yelling.) If you dont stop yelling you will wake fratello, and he is not a morning person."

" Who the fuck are you."

I replied. Fuck my side hurt. And who is this fruit cake that sounds so happy go lucky? Wait doesn't fratello mean 'brother' in italian.

" Hey [f/n], my name is Flavio, im Luciano's brother. Together we tryed to mend your brusies and cuts."

" Umm, okay since you're being nice at the moment and you know mister Vargas, could you help me further please?"

Finally reveling himself to your bleary eyes you saw that it was a man that look a lot like mister Vargas but he had blond hair and was dressed in such fashionable clothing your eyes began to water, and because of the pain that was in your body.

" Sure thing Bambino. It's a good thing you've stopped yelling. Now, what do you want.

" Could I please have something to cover myself with, please?"

Flavio looked at me strange.

" Sure thing. Hey [f/n] i'm really sorry about what happened last night. You started to panic so I injected the needle in to your thigh. I'm so sorry could you forgive me, bambino."

Okay now you are so confused. Wait no, I remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unfair pain, the need to get out of the blackness that blocked my vison. I could hear something in my ear, "Good night young one", the voice filled with sadness and pity. Why is the univerise taking pity on me now? After the murder of my mother? There was a new pain. My thigh. Really I dont need any more pain, thanks. Oh great I knew it this is how i'm going to die, in so much pain that Death will have me beging for the end. Blackness. Why, why me? Good bye you fucking cruel as shit world. I wont miss you. I have nothing to live for anyway...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all makes sense now. So mister Vargas took me home. Flavio and him fixed what they could with basic needs (probaly better than what I could do) and then left me in the hands of myself to recover.

" Mister Vargas, thankyou for helping me. I remember last night. I remember the pain, the blackness in my vision, calming voices filled with pity and care and me begging Death to take me already. Life has always been cruel to me and now thanks to you and mister Vargas I have a new chance to live. Please dont abandon me mister. Please dont beat me, because you have been kind to me when no-one else has even bothered to help a starving kid covered in brusies. You have no idea how much I admire you and mister Vargas. I wish my whole life had been like this-."

When I looked up into Flavio's eyes for the first time I saw that they were purple and filled with so much pity and love that I almost cried but that I haven't done since I was 4. Mister Vargas blinked once and a single tear flowed gracefully down his cheek. Soon another one followed it down and soon mister Vargas was crying in front of me.

" I'm sorry bambino, you didn't do anything to deserve this. Your so brave. Now here is a robe that you can use [f/n]."

Flavio bent down to my hight and placed a fluffy red robe in my limp arms. Then he did something so strange I did it back. He hugged me. And I gave him a hug back. And for once I let my tears pour.

Flavio's POV

I bent down and gave [f/n] the robe I had found at the end of her bed, she took it and looked up at me with her big blue eyes, and I couldn't help it I began crying. Still on my knees in front of [f/n] I reached towards her and saw her flinch as I wrapped my arms around her slender body. As I hugged her and she back I felt her emotions flow into my body. Warmth, Hate, Pain, self hate, envy and I could feel her bloodlust. That confused me. Maybe I was wrong.

Standing up I let [f/n] go and looked once more into her bright wet orbs. She was right life has been so cruel. We could change that. I told [f/n] to stay here until I came back and got her. I was afraid that if she was to move to much she would split the wound on her side open again. She also shouldn't be seen by anyone execpt me, fratello and maybe the one chosen maid that we send to help [f/n]. Oh and of-course Kuro. [f/n] had so many hardships in her life.

Bloodlust, self hate, pain, that's all I could think as I turned and left [f/n]'s room, locking the door after myself. She is a strong girl. I couldn't help but feel a conection to her. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. No, it's not possible. It would explain alot though. She's not mine -Luciano.

Running down the long painting filled coridors to my fratello's room I knew what I had to do although I'm most likely to be killed I can still give him my thoughts.

" Luciano open up now. I have to talk to you. Now OPEN UP!"

I pounded on his door screaming. Suddenly the door opened, reveling my shirtless brother.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"[f/n] is your daughter."


End file.
